


The Waiting (Is The Hardest Part)

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Exhibitionism, Fantasy Fulfillment, HP Fluff Fest 2020, James Sirius is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Teddy is waiting to give Jamie a performance.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	The Waiting (Is The Hardest Part)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> Lyrics taken from the amazing Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers song _The Waiting_

It was a late spring evening. Thin sunlight was streaming in through the window and a slight breeze rippled over Teddy’s skin. He was laid out on Jamie’s bed, his turquoise hair still damp from the shower. 

Droplets of water were slowly drying on his skin. Lube was waiting beside him on the bedside table and his cock was full and heavy. 

Teddy was waiting. 

Teddy ached to touch himself but he couldn’t. He was waiting for James to come home to him. 

Jamie was due home in a few minutes. Teddy swallowed his nerves and ran his fingers over his body gently. This was their shared fantasy and it was soon to be fulfilled. 

The two wizards had discussed their kink over dinner only three nights before. “What I really _want_ ,” Teddy had said, both his cheeks and his hair flushing a furious red, “is for you to take your time. I love the idea of you finding me… And then just _watching_ me.” He had paused, taking a sip of his water. Teddy was embarrassed but he had to carry on. Gods. "I can imagine myself, entirely nude and vulnerable. Just waiting for you.”

“Merlin, but that’s sexy,” Jamie had murmured, his eyes dark with arousal. “What do I do when I find you?”

“You wait too,” Teddy whispered. “You don’t rush in to touch and caress and fuck me. You take long minutes just staring at me. You simply enjoy the view. You know that I’m desperate- _frantic_ \- to fuck you but you still hold back, your gaze rolling over my skin.”

“I do like to watch,” Jamie agreed, letting his fingers walk down Teddy’s forearm. There had been a glint in his green eyes that told Teddy that his beloved boyfriend was just as thrilled about the idea as he was. “Is there a happy ending to this fantasy of yours?” Jamie had asked, knotting his fingers through Teddy’s hair and pulling him in close for an impassioned kiss. 

“Oh yes,” Teddy had murmured into Jamie’s lips. “Eventually.”

That was how Teddy had gotten there, prone, naked and anticipating the sound of the floo chime. The moment that Jamie arrived home he would see the note that Teddy had stuck on the hall mirror and then he would make his way to the bedroom.

 _That_ would be the moment that Teddy could finally touch himself. He couldn’t remember ever feeling such an erotic charge rush through him before. He could imagine Jamie stood there, his tall Weasley figure filling the doorway and a bright smile filling the room. 

Teddy ran his fingers over the happy trail of hair that led down over the soft pad of his tummy. He cupped his balls and ghosted his hands over his thighs. He closed his eyes, basking in the unashamed arousal of the moment. 

True to form, Jamie came home exactly on time. Teddy moaned in pleasure as he heard the floo. The younger wizard entered their bedroom with a cautious push of the door. 

Then Jamie simply _stood_ there, a vision from Teddy’s deepest fantasy. 

“Circe,” Jamie said quietly, “but I’m a lucky man. Look at you, all laid out and waiting for me. _Mmm_. You’ve no idea how beautiful you look, Teddy.”

“I’ve been here ages,” Teddy whimpered as he finally- blessedly- reached for his prick. The relief was instantaneous and he gave it a slow stroke. His fingers were soon wet with slick precome as Jamie watched, his back to their door frame and his hand on his hip. “I’m so hard,” Teddy gasped. “Have been for ages. All I could think about was the feeling of your eyes on me.”

“I want you to describe everything,” Jamie teased, taking a step closer to the bed. His voice was low and full of arousal. “I can’t drag my eyes away. You’re magnificent. _Glorious_.”

Teddy felt his cock jump at Jamie’s words. Talking would delay the orgasm that was already building. He ran wand-calloused fingers over a pebbled nipple. 

“Got onto the bed after my shower,” Teddy murmured, his words hitching as he spoke, “and I never once touched myself. I was saving that, _ah_ , that pleasure for when you could see… For when you could see me.” Teddy took a deep breath. The words steadied him. He wasn’t about to cream all over his thighs like a wide-eyed teenager. He brought a hand up to cup his balls. “It’s fucking _hot_ , you watching me, Jamie. It’s intoxicating. I’m so bloody close,” Teddy gasped, feeling his legs twitch and his whole body tremble. “I want to come so bad but I don’t want you to stop looking-”

Jamie was at Teddy’s side in an instant. 

“You can come whenever you like, Teddy. I’m going to fuck you so hard though, love. I want you to prep yourself to take my cock,” he said, Accio’ing the lube into Teddy’s hands with a wave of his wand. “I’m not ever going to stop looking. This is the sexiest show that I’ve ever seen in my life. Get yourself prepped for me.”

Jamie was close enough to touch Teddy. The wizard was close enough to slowly work Teddy open and find his sensitive, erogenous places, but still he held back. Jamie kept his hands to himself, eyes never shifting as Teddy scissored himself, stretching and readying his body for sex. 

By the time Teddy was ready to nudge in a third finger he was absolutely done for. His body was coated in sweat and lights danced at the edge of his vision. “Jamie!” he managed, squeezing and tugging his cock. “I-I can’t wait! I’m going to come. I-”

Jamie squeezed his thigh and with that, Teddy tipped over the edge into his orgasm. Pleasure rose in him, steady and pure. The blood pounded through his body as he downed under wave after wave of delightful release. Teddy’s skin goose-bumped, his cock jerked and sticky wetness coated his belly. 

Teddy resurfaced to find Jamie spelling him clean. His boyfriend’s magic felt familiar on his skin and the older man felt lax and lazy. “Gods,” Teddy managed, his voice a rasp. “That was fantastic." 

Jamie laughed at that and pulled him into a long, deep embrace. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Jamie murmured when they eventually broke apart. “Did it fulfill your fantasies?” 

“Not quite,” Teddy replied, pulling Jamie in for another kiss. “You’ve still got to fuck me. That is, if you still want to?”

“After _that_ performance?” Jamie grinned, vanishing his clothes with a burst of wandless magic. “Merlin yes! I can scarcely wait.” 

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx
> 
> * * *
> 
> 🌻 This work is part of Fluff Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to fluffy themes, meet cutes and wholesome vibes.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please show love and support to our precious content creators by leaving kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Feel free to check out the fest's tumblr for more updates. ](https://hpfluff-fest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
